


You Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, when the boys are watching Enemy Mine, the phone call Steve gets isn't about a case? What if they hang out together the rest of the night, drink a little, tell stories, and then get to know each other a lot better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine

Steve hushes Danny and listens intently to whoever is on the phone. After a minute he nods and says, “Yeah, go ahead and send it to me. And, mahalo, Frank, great job.”

“Who the hell is Frank?”

Steve takes his time. It's not until he has his phone in his pocket and his arm back up on the sofa that he answers, “Frank's a guy I’ve got looking for Marquis parts-he might have found something I can use to work out that glitch with the ignition.”

“Oh great. Now you can waste more time on that miserable heap.”

“I’m going to ignore that, because I’m a nice person." The fact that the TV screen is blank suddenly gets Steve's attention, “Hey what happened to the movie?”

“The movie was cancelled due to a lack of interest.”

“What do you mean? I was interested.”

“Well I wasn’t- not after you practically went into shock when I revealed that I have feelings-”

“Come on Danny, I have feelings too.” Then Steve stops himself. He’s seen that look on Danny’s face before; he’s seen him sit there with his arms crossed like that too. Enemy Mine isn’t coming back-it just isn’t. He admits defeat to himself then sits up, “Come on put your shoes on.”

“Why?”

“We’re going out to dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“What? So now you’re mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you; I’m just not hungry.”

“But it’s nearly eight-we had lunch at one?”

“I had some cereal when I got home.”

“Cereal? For dinner?”

“I haven’t bought any real groceries yet- I just picked up a few things at the Mom and Pop place around the corner.”

“Oh yeah, I saw it. It looks real nice.”

“I am not warning you again, Steven. Leave it alone.”

“What did I say? Come on, let me buy you a decent dinner.”

“Let _you_ buy me?”

“Yeah, to celebrate your new place.”

Danny stands up and tucks in his shirt, “I’ll let you buy me dinner but you make one crack about my new living arrangements and I’m leaving.”

“It’s a deal.”

____________~____________

Dinner is actually very nice.

Steve knows a halfway decent Italian place not far from Danny’s new apartment. It’s a breezy, cool night so they walk there. After putting away a respectable amount of pasta and beer, they’re in good moods and take their time walking back. Steve’s been telling Danny stories about some of his more entertaining Navy buddies and right now he has Danny laughing pretty hard.

“You’re kidding,” Danny chortles. “The guy actually reported to morning calisthenics wearing nothing but a jock strap, sneakers and a bandanna around his head?”

Steve answers, “Yep.”

Danny can’t stop giggling. “And the reason for this was?”

“I dared him.”

“You dared him?” Danny rears back, “And why did you do that?”

After one of his boneless shrugs, Steve offers a truly convoluted answer, “It was a thing we were doing. This buddy of mine and I were stuck at Quantico for six weeks of training. We were working our butts off everyday to pass competency tests that reminded me way too much of Coronado. We just started daring each other to do crazy things for kicks and after a few rounds neither one of us was willing to lose.”

That stops Danny in his tracks, “What? Daring each other? Oh so _you_ were doing crazy things too?”

Steve smiles smugly, “I might have been.”

“Oh man. This is rich.” Danny has to sprint to catch up. “So, just what kind of things did this friend of yours dare you to do?”

Steve frowns, looking pensive. He even slows down a little and chews his bottom lip while he thinks.

“Come on-tell me!”

“Okay fine. This one happened right before I came up with the jockstrap challenge.”

“Yeah? So talk.”

“Patience Danny.” Steve is enjoying Danny’s near frantic excitement immensely. “So we usually threw out these dares on Friday nights after a few beers at the officer’s club. One Friday, Grant, my buddy, and I were feeling no pain when suddenly Grant looks out the window at McIntyre Gym. It’s this huge facility with an indoor pool, elevated track- the place had everything-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the picture. Go on.”

“So this is Quantico Marine Base. I mean we’re talking floor to ceiling bad ass Marines everywhere. Our class was half Marine-half Navy.”

“So, keep going!”

“Careful Danny, don’t pee yourself.”

“Just hurry up, already.”

“So some of our training was held in the pool at McIntyre- underwater munitions, escape tactics-stuff like that. We’d do a few hours in the classroom in the morning, then head for the pool before lunch. There was this locker room where we all got changed –”

“Oh man this is going to be good.”

“Do not interrupt me, Daniel.”

“I’m sorry, go on.”

“So Grant,” Steve rolls his eyes, “good ole Grant suggests that I Steven J. McGarrett didn't have the kahunas to wear a very scanty purple thong under my fatigues and to calmly, quietly, without making any reference to the dare, strip down in said locker room in front of my twenty other classmates.”

“Oh shit!” Danny’s eyes are as wide as saucers, “You’re kidding?”

“I wish I were.”

“Exactly what did this thong look like?”

Steve shakes his head, “Like nothing I’d ever seen before, that was for sure. It was this pouch like triangle of purple satin with these strings that went around my hips and connected to another string that,” he winces at the memory, “went up my crack like some kind of butt floss.”

“Oh God,” Danny shrieks, “you’re killing me!”

“Well it gets worse, not only was the dare that I couldn’t explain myself, but, after I stripped off my uniform, I had to stroll over to the head wearing nothing but the damn thong. I could pretend to go, Grant allowed, seeing as how my bladder might be a little shy, but I had to stand at the urinal, slide my business out like I was peeing, and then tuck myself back in and head back to my locker.”

Danny’s completely lost it. His eyes are watering, he’s laughing so hard. He has to stop and lean against the building beside them. “Oh my God… and you…you did it?”

“I did.”

“And didn’t get the beating of your life?”

“These men were officers, Danny. They wouldn’t beat someone just because he chose to wear a purple thong.”

“Well what did they do?”

“Whistled. Hooted. Stared. Hell, one guy even asked me where I bought my _panties_ because he wanted to pick up a pair for his girlfriend.”

“And you just kept pretending everything was copacetic-that nothing was the least bit unusual?”

“Well let’s just say I tried to. My face was about fifty shades of red and I felt like the biggest fool in the world. Then, on top of everything-”

“What?”

For the first time since he’s started telling the story, Steve looks a little uncomfortable. What he says next kind of spills out fast and furious, “I got a damn hard on, that's what. Don’t ask me why-probably because the thing fit like hell and my stuff was hanging out all over the place. Anyway I go back to my locker and take the thing off so I can finally put on my trunks and there I am sporting wood and planting all kinds of thoughts in the minds of my classmates.

“Oh shit! I bet you never shimmied into your trunks faster?”

“You got that right-at least I tried to.” Steve shakes his head at the memory, "It wasn't easy forcing my eager beaver dick to stand down."

“Oh man, my stomach’s killing me.” Danny wipes his cheeks and tries to get his breath.

“I’m glad my story is giving you so much pleasure.”

“Fuck. I’d give anything to have been a fly on the wall in that locker room.”

“Get your key out, Danny.”

“What? Why?" Confused and still out of breath, Danny looks up at the building they’ve stopped in front of. “Oh, shit. We’re already here?”

“Looks like it. Come on hurry up, I’m thirsty.”

__________~_________

They go inside and get two beers then head out to the balcony that Steve hadn’t seen yet because he was too busy making fun of everything else about the cinderblock walled apartment. “Hey this is really nice,” he says.

“Don't play with me.”

“I’m not.”

It's true, he's not. Steve looks out at the harbor with it's sparkling lights and full moon up in the sky, “I mean it; this is really nice.”

“It’s okay.”

“Hey, like you said, it’s only temporary.”

Danny’s had too much fun tonight to let anything get him down, “That is exactly right; it’s only temporary.”

“Who knows you might find something better really soon?”

“Yeah, who knows.” Danny takes another swig and a deep breath. Then he looks over at Steve. He doesn’t do it subtly. He rests his beer bottle on his leg and stares long and hard. His eyes explore every inch of Steve’s face then slowly travel down his body.

“What?” Steve asks.

“Nothing.” Danny lets his tongue play over his bottom lip and keeps staring.

“Then why are you staring at me?”

“I’m just wondering.”

“Wondering what?”

“Wondering why you and your buddy picked the kind of dares that you did.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you each dared the other one to do something that involved a somewhat risqué reveal of your private parts.” Danny locks eyes with Steve, “I’m just wondering why?”

McGarrett rears back defensively, “What? Are you saying?”’

“Whoa, hold on there buddy. I’m not saying anything. I’m just curious.”

Steve takes a long sip.

Both of them are silent for a while.

“Well I’m not gay.”

Danny huffs, “A certain Catherine Rollins would seem to support that statement.”

“But …”

“But, what?” Danny asks softly, leaning closer so he can get a good look at Steve’s face.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s a military kind of thing. I mean we’re sent out on missions or off to train and it’s for months and we’re horny as hell as there’s not a woman anywhere on the radar screen…”

“So?”

“So…we play games.”

“Like Monopoly?”

Steve likes that and gives Danny one of his deep belly laughs. Then he gets serious. “No. Like,You Show Me Yours and I’ll Show You Mine.”

“I don’t believe I’ve heard of that game?”

“Well, it's like this. We set up dares; we talk a lot of trash, and finally we just knock each other to the ground, rip off our clothes and show each other how well our parts work.”

Danny doesn't blink an eye, “Hey I got no beef with that.”

Now it’s Steve’s turn to rear back and stare. “You don’t?”

“Hell no. Me and my buddies went on a few Boys Only weekends on the shore. We played our own version of what you just described and we all had girlfriends waiting for us when we got back.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Well fuck me.”

“I’d like to.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”  
______~______


End file.
